


Smash Ultimate: World of Light-to-Heavy Petting

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [8]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boy tits, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Transformation, bimbofication, cock growth, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: At the brink of a cliff, the smash roster confronts a menace of master hands ready to battle! However, it seems the strange figure in the middle of it all is interested in more than battle. Can any fighter survive the might of these beams of light hyper sexualizing everyone!?





	Smash Ultimate: World of Light-to-Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/5/18

There everyone stood. Over seventy of the world’s most powerful and iconic warriors gathered together to stand before some unspeakable horror. Legions of white gloves descended from the bright sky, protecting a mysterious seraphim-like figure wrapped in light. The fight seemed reasonable at first. Each fighter had disposed of several of these dreaded hands before. This would be no ordeal for the smashing group to conquer, doubtlessly.

But then, a change. The hands each began melting away to nothing more than a blue energy core. Their essence trailed back towards their controller, making it glow an ominous pink. Suddenly, the fight didn’t seem so simple. Tension mounted among the group.

A vision! Shulk saw but a moment of the impending destruction this strange anomaly was about to cause. Soon a horrid pink light would radiate through, weaving and snaking through the air with ominous, near sentient precision! Worse yet… the fighters that fell, his friends and allies that were struck by this horrid infernal blasting of light were… were…

Oh god, they were all total sluts! From just the mere few seconds of his visions he could see the others warped into obscene hyper sexualized near-parody versions of themselves! It was an unbelievable sight, yet doubtlessly true from the strike of the vision. Shulk turned towards his fellow fighters, unable to find the words for what was about to happen. The lone clue he could even really give as to their impending fate was the barely noticeable tent in his shorts.

The blue lines finished congealing around the mysterious force. Their strength accumulated into a deep, dark black hole of matter. The hole crackled with lightning and sonic booms until, with a bright flash, its power was unleashed!

The light came. The horrid, neon pink beams of light burst forward towards the group of fighters with breakneck speed! They all took a stance, either fighting or fleeing for their lives. None knew if they could truly conquer this, but some action had to be taken!

The first light made impact, hitting Link’s shield with the full impact of a meteor. The first hit was so very powerful, but Link was able to deflect the blast by only sacrificing his defensive stance. It seemed like a mild sacrifice at first, but the second hit showed how truly open it left him. A jerky reaction to the second hit left him completely open to a third! And then… PSSSH! Impact! Pink light enveloped Link whole!

Link fully expected to outright die or be converted into an inanimate trophy yet again from the blaring blast. Though surprisingly, he felt no pain or agony enveloped in the startling assault. All he really felt was… tired. He felt so much weaker all of a sudden, particularly his arms. His sword and shield were so, so very heavy all of a sudden. His grip was failing more and more by the second; all he really wanted was to put these down to give his poor body a rest. In a way he got his wish. Before his eyes, his master sword and Hylian shield dissolve into nothingness. Link… Link thought that was funny. Hilarious even! It really shouldn’t have been as delightful as it was, but he felt this torrent of giggles welling up his throat he just couldn’t control! He started laughing, his voice a little lighter than he remembered. For all the horror he expected, all this light had done was make battling a little harder.

Link’s normally stoic and focused personality rapidly relaxed the more he laughed. It felt good, absolutely wonderful. He was fortunate it wasn’t uncomfortable, really. He felt he couldn’t stop the giggles even if he wanted to. His body felt strange, terribly odd. He felt his mass shifting and stirring as he stood, like a container shaking its content to the bottom. It took him a while to even pinpoint the shaking and realize it was more than just a sensation. Oh, he was wiggling his hips! How did he not even notice that?

It was a mystery he wouldn’t solve anytime soon. The more he kept rocking his hips rhythmically back and forth and giggling with his rapidly climbing voice, the less he cared.

It honestly felt good to have that weird tingle going through him. The more his body moved, the more he felt something like a liquid thawing out of his body, looking for somewhere to go. He could feel it oozing out from inside his head and his big strong, toned muscles, leaking to another part of him… into his legs. The firm bits of Link that all ensured it’d be a bit hard to mistake his androgynous figure for a woman were redistributing around his hips, turning his bottom plush and girlish. It should have made his little shaking harder, honestly, but Link only seemed to like the feeling of his ass swaying more and more.

Out all that brainpower drained away, keeping the important stuff like boys and big cocks at the front of his mind while repurposing all the unimportant stuff for a glam bod. He hardly even felt his IQ dropping to bimbo level stupid. He could feel a bit of that tug on his brain at first, but steadily he was focusing more and more on his dancing and how his voice sounded so pretty laughing like this. He did notice a few things though with his newly refurbished empty mind. His icky clothes were gone! All that nasty, dirty blue had frayed away and transformed in the gale force of pink light still slamming against his cute dancing ass. Now, he looked more akin to that one time he snuck into that gerudo place. He was as cute as could be in a dancer’s outfit just like the one he use to wear! Oh, it was so pretty! So cute! Why did he ever find wearing this thing embarrassing? This was the best outfit for shaking his ass and seducing cute guys in all of Hyrule!

No one could really see how Link had taken the impact of the merciless pink beams. The harsh light was almost impossible to look through as is, but none of them even had the time to focus on him. No, they were all fighting or fleeing for their lives. Even Samus who was just next to Link couldn’t see his new adoration for bimbo giggles and belly dancing as she fought off the menace in her power suit as best she could.

Oh, but not even her assortment of heavy artillery could face the wrath of the dreaded hyper sexualizing beams. The moment the burst made impact with her suit, the metal disintegrated and most of her zero suit was ripped to shreds, barely concealing her most intimate bits. That started to change though as Samus’s own body started to quake from the might of the corruptive light. She could feel her assets wobble and stretch, ballooning her already luscious figure into ridiculous proportions! The sensation was odd. She really couldn’t analyze the feeling as more than a tickly feeling as the bimbofying powers of the light sapped away her brainpower and turned it into titanic tit flesh. It felt like that baby metroid was suckling on her head again, yet all her attempts to swat it off resulted in Samus lunging forward and almost tripping over her new high heels. How a beam of light was even able to douse her face in whorish lavender eye shadow and neon blue lipstick was a mystery, but soon Samus looked as if she were primed and ready for business on a street corner.

Zelda’s reflective magic was mere child’s play in the face of the wrathful blast. She was instantly overwhelmed and bathed in the horrid tidal wave of pink. Not even the Triforce of Wisdom could preserve her old self in the face of that wrathful magic. Her silky dress outright ripped to pieces as her obscene new udders more fit for a maiden of lon lon ranch burst through her clothes. Nothing else Zelda had studied seem to matter anymore as she touched the uber sensitive ends of her new nipples, nothing except grinding her cunt against the nearest phallic surface and pumping it for all it was worth. Convenient too, as her ditzy little head was reduced to a state where she probably couldn’t manage a sentence more complicated then “Fuck me!” At least her newfound wisdom on how to get a cock to erupt all over her face kept her a wise prophet around her sissy and bimbo sisters.

Bayonetta was one of the lucky ones. She didn’t feel the pacifying wrath of her IQ being sapped to nothing more than knowledge on dick sucking. No, instead, she just felt the raging wrath of her loins tingling as her clitoris surged larger and larger before her very eyes into a humongous cock! Huge baby making factories for balls soon split her legs into a spread pose, clenching and churning her virile spunk already dying to be spurt. The inebriating rush of lust from possessing a cock was divine. It was almost enough to shatter the witch’s calm and collected nature. Almost. But instead of giving into brainless pleasure like the ensemble surrounding her, she was able to keep her cool and at least adjust her outfit for the beast. Already she felt close to ejaculation. A condom made of her wicked weaves would have to do for now…

Monado boy himself was of course not safe from the blast, even with his vision. A sword swipe did very little as a defense against the strong rays of light. The power of the Monado morphed before Shulk’s very eyes. The weapon transformed from a mighty reality-bending blade to… a two foot long dildo on an ergonomic grip. Even with Shulk’s brain getting blasted stupid by the powerful ray of light, the part that kept yelling “Feel the Monado’s power!” never quite dripped out his ears with the rest of his swordsmanship. What did the Monado feel like again? Shulk had to check. With glee, he shoved the dildo into his mouth and tested his newly found blowjob mastery on the head of his old sword. Wow, it felt good! Especially as it was filling his esophagus to the point of choking. Sadly he couldn’t enjoy the fun for long; stupid gag reflex! Oh well, he’d get over that in due time. At least the lipstick smears up and down the fake cock were proof of a job well done.

Pokemon Trainer’s Pokemon were smart and quick enough to get out of the line of fire and escape at the last moment. The trainer himself had no such luck. The poor trainer could outright feel all that helpful Pokemon knowledge and type matchups redistributing into his chest! The trainer was the first unfortunate femboy to grow a fat, wobbly pair of boy tits to call his own from his bimbofication. It might have warranted a yelp of surprise or disbelief, but all that came out was a loud “Omigosh!” The pressure on them proved intense in very little time as they grew to ludicrous sizes that rivaled footballs. Oh, but the former trainer was at least still functional enough to figure out how to stem that sensation. A pinch of his nipples and thin sprays of milk erupted from his lactating nipples, a sigh of relief joining in.

Hiding in ink seemed to work all the time in the face of extreme danger, why wouldn’t it work now? The Inklings thought they had it all figured out at first, only to feel the heat of the bright pink beam unearth them from their alleged safety. There wasn’t any mistaking these squids for kids after the blast, they had forms fitting for fully grown women! Both of them had to take a moment to inspect their new naked bodies and their new features like their orange and blue areolas and ink-lactating nipples on the end of their bulging squid titties. They looked like splitting images of one another, just with different colored features. The only real difference was the inkling girl’s sopping ink dripping cunt and the inkling boys thimble dick leaking blue.

Palutena made a valiant attempt at a defense. It seemed reasonable enough that Link’s presumably ordinary metal shield blocking the laser for a shot would mean a barrier of holy light should be able to take a laser. It was a nice train of thought, pretty much the last complicated thought she’d have ever. No, the unholy pink laser shot right through the barrier to consume Palutena too. All of a sudden that clever thought process was replaced with nothing but an affinity for bubble gum and blowjobs. With her mind fixated on such important matters as a dumb bimbo, she couldn’t focus on silly less important things like making sure Pit and Dark Pit could fly away from the blast. The two fell out of the sky like rocks, right into the incoming path of a giant pink laser. It would have been an awful fall for the duo back to the ground, but newly blossomed squishy femboy bubble butts made the landing no worse to the angels than a big strong spanking. The poor boys made sure to make sure their doppelganger was unharmed from the fall. They locked together in a tight embrace groping each other’s thick asses, not much later locking lips in a kiss…

What of the Mario princesses? Given how thick headed Peach was, how could the blasting of pink make things any worse? The violent rays of light expanded on what worked and took away all the modesty of the Mario girls away in a flash. Lavish dresses melted away into nothing but high-riding one-piece micro bikinis and platform heels, color coded pink, yellow, and sky blue. Each of their assets ballooned into hefty, meaty proportions that could make the weaker willed nut just by strutting their stuff. Their lips felt so terribly lonely at the end of it all, like they needed something, anything to suck on. Peach and Rosalina ended up immediately sucking face with one another, trying to quench their new undying oral fixations. Daisy meanwhile got to her knees, pulled aside Peach’s bikini, and dove her head in towards Peach’s asshole.

Oh, the poor Fire Emblem characters. With technology completely unsuited for a fast escape and no warp powder, they had no chance getting away from the blast. The clump of characters was doomed. That long history of Marth getting confused for a woman would be never ending after taking the impact of the pink laser. With his long hair, girly make up, huge tits, fat ass, and wide hips all gained from the laser blasting… why, he looked like the spitting image of bimbo Lucina, just a few meters away! Even their voices sounded the same as they giggled at nothing in particular like stupid sluts. Really, the only litmus to tell them apart was between their legs, Marth sporting a wimpy little sissy clit, Lucina owning a huge futanari cock.

Chrom’s declaration that anything could change grew to extend to his gender. He was one of the few hit by the laser blast to outright change gender into a biological woman by losing his dick and gaining a pussy. All that toned muscle vanished into soft female flesh as he increasingly looked more and more like a blue haired version of his sister, Lissa. Roy’s fate echoed Chrom’s, though he kept an impotent noodle as a relic of his cock between his legs. Still, it came as a cost. While Chrom’s body remained only modestly girlish from the blasting of light, Roy’s body morphed into a plump bimbo bod with huge udders barely bound by his old clothes!

Robin and Corrin suffered much the same fate as that harsh pink light bombarded them. Both of them looked as if they’d returned to the start of the character creation screen and swapped genders, plus a bonus round of having their clothes and armor morphed into slutty street-drifting rags with tiny cock bulges underneath sorry excuses for micro skirts. Ike’s muscles built from wielding his blade instantly liquified from the light blasting straight onto his hips and thighs, outright shattering his old pants around the thickest bit of his fat ass. He’d been spared a giant rack like many others who took the blasting. He even got to keep his beloved sword Ragnell, though now as a pair of metal anal beads. He got straight to work making sure they were safe inside his fat, loose asshole.

Wii Fit Trainer’s posing and Clouds attempt to deflect the laser were about equally successful attempts at overcoming the blast; namely that they didn’t work at all. Wii Fit trainer was the luckier of the two and keep much her same form and her old strength, just with a noticeable height increase, rapidly expanding tits and ass, and a noticeable change between her legs. Down the leg of her sweatpants a huge serpent of pale cockmeat grew, tapping down to her damn kneecaps with its incredible length! Cloud wasn’t so fortunate when it came to keeping his old form, but his frame looked distinctly like Wii Fit Trainer after the horrid blasting. He was a tall, strong, stacked, hung futanari bimbo in little to no time! He felt just as pretty as that one time he crossdressed all that time ago, but with a raging hard on instead of embarrassment! The only dilemma for his slutty head was deciding whether to do the fucking or get fucked first.

It was painful to see. Absolutely unwatchable. Everyone’s favorite beloved Nintendo characters were being warped into horny, out of control parodies of themselves craving nothing but a good fuck!

Thankfully for some though, it takes a lot more effort from some eldritch angel abomination to shoot beams of light that hyper sexualize everyone as oppose to simply disintegrating them. It means a slower beam and thus a greater number of survivors than Sakurai’s special child. Thus, in the end, several more people were able to escape the wrath of the horror before them. Lucky for Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Bowser, Ice Climbers, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Falco, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, Wario, Snake, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Sonic, King Dedede, Olimar, Lucario, R.O.B., Toon Link, Wolf, Villager, Mega Man, Greninja, The Mii Fighter, Pac-Man, Bowser Jr, Duck Hunt, Ryu, Ken, Ridley, Simon, Richter, King K. Rool, Isabelle, and Incineroar, huh? What a fantastic coincidence that they all would have made for sissies / bimbos that would be too unnerving for, say, a person onlooking the destruction and watching with erotic glee to enjoy.

That group would escape to the World Of Light to hopefully one day save the sissy bimbofied masses left behind. In the meantime, the twenty plus fighters left behind would just have to endure the World of Heavy-Petting.

What a truly horrific world. Bimbos scissoring one another, femboys dry humping one another for mere minute before spurting all over each other, futanari sex goddesses constantly fucking anything that moves to quench their undying need to climax… what cruelty! Worse yet still were the phazon tentacles and vines of some plant rising from the earth to fill any idle holes full of violent, thrashing tentacles.

Bayonetta pumping Link full of semen to the point of it backwashing out of his ass, Marth sucking his distantly great granddaughter’s absolutely insatiable cock, Zelda and the Inklings making a competition of who could lactate the most, phazon tentacles impregnating the Mario princesses and Chrom, Pokemon trainer feeling the wrath of a proper vine whip inside his asshole, Wii Fit Trainer switching between Pit and Dark Pits femboy bimbo bottoms with every thrust in and out…

Hurry heroes! Save your friends from this horrid fate! Or hey, fiddle with the brightness settings and the help mode. It’s your copy of the game after all.


End file.
